My Heart
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: Tonight is a night of firsts for our favorite duo. Submission for Day 3 of WonderBatMilestones


**Day 3 is among us!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, let out a small sigh when she saw her reflection in the full length mirror, tilting her head to take in her appearance. It had been nearly five months since she and Bruce Wayne, also known to some as Batman, Dark Knight of Gotham, had begun dating, and although she knew this was part of his life, she sometimes hated going to galas and benefits with him. It wasn't that she hated the causes, in fact she was all too willing to help each and every cause, wanting to put as much work into Gotham as Bruce had. No, it was usually the people that made these things nearly unbearable.

When she and Bruce had been first seen in public, a little after a month of dating, the press was quick to label Diana, Wonder Woman, as Bruce Wayne's newest conquest. That first gala was one of the hardest things Diana had had to endure, with constant questions of how she and Bruce had met, why she was interested in the man, and what would her Amazon sisters think of such a thing. She had never been met with such scrutiny.

She had been tempted to go back to the manor and wait for Bruce to return, but he wouldn't let her leave the party. He didn't want her to let the elite of Gotham get to her, so he had led her onto the dance floor and held her as they swayed to the beat, constantly telling her that she meant more to him than the press could ever know. They danced in each other's arms for the remainder of the night, only stopping when the band needed to take a break. During those moments, Bruce would fill the silence with stolen glances, smiles, and soft touches, which had driven Diana wild.

That had been the first night Diana had stayed at the manor with Bruce, however much to her displeasure, he had kept his hands to himself. In fact, throughout the entire time they had been dating, Diana and Bruce had yet to cross that line. Bruce would blame his intimacy issues, claiming he didn't want Diana to feel like she was another notch in his belt. He wanted to make sure she was ready, and he didn't want to rush things with her. She was his best friend and he wanted to make sure this was something that was going to last before he ruined it with sex, as he had done multiple times before.

Diana had tried to remind Bruce that she wasn't Selina, or one of the other girls he had gone home with to keep up his facade, but even after her insistence, Bruce remained adamant about waiting. It drove Diana absolutely nuts, and it infuriated her more than he would ever know. She wanted to give herself to him, freely, and wanted to be able to enjoy all his body had to offer. He was cruel to deny her such a wish.

Diana glanced down at the dress she was wearing, her smile widening when she saw the way her curves were on display. The black dress was simple, but it still showed a fair amount of cleavage, and hugged her body tightly, something she knew would drive Bruce wild. If he didn't want to make love to her after seeing her in this dress, then the man had the strongest will known to all of mankind.

She quickly swept her hair up into a loose bun, pinning it up with a small clip, before she heard a small knock on the door. "Come in," she said over her shoulder, turning to make sure the back of her dress was in place as the door opened.

"Master Bruce is awaiting your arrival downstairs," Alfred said, peaking into the room. His eyes widened when he saw Diana in front of the mirror, her lips turned, apprehensive about her clothing. "Oh Ms. Diana, you look absolutely stunning," he said with a smile. He took a step into the room, watching as Diana fiddled with a few loose strands of hair, before he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Master Bruce is one lucky man, and might I add, if he does something to mess this up, I will quit."

Diana heard him release a small chuckle, but deep down she knew he wasn't entirely joking. Alfred had been ecstatic when she and Bruce had announced they had finally decided to try a relationship, and although he had been wary about how his employer would handle dating and working with the same person, he knew Diana would keep him in line. Truth was, he loved Diana, and he had noticed how her presence had shaped Bruce's outlook on things in the few years since her arrival to Man's World. Before Diana, Alfred had worried that Bruce would die a lonely old man, but with Diana he knew Bruce finally had a chance at happiness, something he had yet to truly experience since the death of his parents.

"Well, you could convince him that we don't need separate bedrooms, as I am able to keep my hands to myself if that's what he wishes."

Diana turned to Alfred just in time to see the butler begin to blush, uncomfortable with what she had just said. "Oh no, I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't mean to,...I mean...Bruce and I..."

She watched as Alfred shook his head and flicked away her rambling. Likewise, he had been very curious as to why Bruce had decided to have Diana in a separate room when she stayed at the manor. He had been quick to assume he and Diana had gotten to know each other fairly well, and had at least had sex a few dozen times, however once Bruce had confided in Alfred his reasonings for taking things slow with Diana, he understood why the two always seemed so tense; Bruce was just better at hiding it.

"Oh I wouldn't bother Ms. Diana," Alfred said with a smile. "I don't' think even Master Bruce will be able to keep his hands off you tonight. Now, please let me know if I will need to retire early tonight," he said with a wink, before he walked out of the door, leaving it opened a crack.

Diana chuckled and shook her head at Alfred's response. She knew Bruce would be embarrassed if he knew what Alfred had just said, but she found it kind of sweet that he was willing to give them the privacy she wanted. If only Bruce would give her the same luxury.

She quickly walked to the door, opening it and stepped into the hall, before she turned to glance at herself in the mirror one last time. 'Showtime' she thought to herself, before she closed the door and walked down the hall, down the stairs and to the front door, where Bruce stood in a black tuxedo, speaking to someone on the phone.

"No, that won't do," he said to the person on the other end. "I have plans for the next few days that cannot be changed." He turned to face Diana, having heard her heels click down the stairs, his eyes widening when he saw her. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun, allowing him to see her slender neck, and it took every ounce of his self control not to rush over and attach his lips to it. The black dress she wore hugged her hips deliciously and the dress stopped right above her breasts, allowing him a generous view of the assests Aphrodite had blessed upon her.

He quickly shook his head free of the thoughts running through his mind, before he gave her a smile. He watched as she gave him a smile in return, before he turned his attention back to the person on the phone. "I don't care who you have to call. Get that meeting moved. I won't be in the office until Wednesday afternoon." With that he hung up the phone and placed it into his pocket, before he turned his sights to Diana. "You look absolutely beautiful," he said with a smirk, grabbing one of her hands and placing a kiss on the back of it, before he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

Diana pulled away from Bruce, a smile on her lips as she stared into his eyes. "You don't look too bad yourself," she whispered, her hands finding the lapels of his tuxedo. "Who was on the phone?"

Bruce merely shrugged and shook his head. "Just a work problem," he said, "Nothing to worry yourself about."

Diana raised an eyebrow and leaned close to him, listening as his breath caught in his throat. "And why won't you be in your office until Wednesday?" she whispered, her eyes watching his lips intently, wanting nothing more than to feel them against hers.

Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat, before he cleared his throat and said, "Oh, I just have other plans," he said, kissing her lips once more. He felt Diana's hands move up into his head, as she began to run her fingers through his hair. He felt himself dangerously close to releasing a small moan, as he wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her close. "Diana," he warned, pulling away from her. He rested his forehead against hers, trying not to see the look of disappointment in her eyes when he had stopped their kiss. "We really should get going," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead, before he opened the door and stepped outside, holding the door open for her to follow.

* * *

Diana walked into the theater with Bruce, his hand around her waist. There had been a few members of the press outside, each of them wanting to take her and Bruce's picture, but other than that, things had remained fairly quiet for the night, which Diana was grateful for. She still found herself tightly wound from her kiss with Bruce early, and although it had been short lived, it still had excited her more than she would liked to have admitted.

Likewise, Bruce tried to keep his mind from returning to their kiss minutes prior. He had taken one look at Diana and knew he wanted to take her upstairs and ravage her until he had had his fill, but he also knew he had promised himself he would wait until they were both ready. He didn't want to ruin this; he couldn't ruin this.

"Right this way Princess, " Bruce said, leading her into his private box.

The two quickly took their seats and Bruce placed his hand on Diana's knee, forcing her to stifle a gasp. Gods this man was going to be the death of her, and if he wasn't careful, she was going to take him right there in the theater. "We've never been to a gala in a theater," Diana whispered, leaning closer to Bruce so he would be able to hear.

Bruce quickly shook his head and the lights dimmed. "It's not a gala," he said with a smirk as the curtain rose and revealed a grand piano in the middle of the stage. The audience was silent as a young man walked across the stage and took a seat in front of the piano, before he began to play softly, his fingers gently hitting the keys with precision and grace.

Diana placed her hand on top of the hand Bruce had on her lap, gently interlacing their fingers. Her eyes closed when she heard the music, a smile on her face when she realized this wasn't a gala or a benefit, but rather a nice date for the two of them to enjoy something they both loved. She continued to listen to the piano, however when a new, familiar sound filled her ears, her eyes shot open. "Is that-?"

She glanced towards the stage and noticed for the first time the young lady standing next to the pianist, the lyre placed firmly in her hands as she plucked its strings delicately. "Did you do this?" she asked Bruce, turning to watch him nod with a smile.

Diana gave him a small smile of her own, before she turned back to the stage and continued to watch the two play, the two instruments forming a beautiful melody that Diana could only describe as perfection.

* * *

Diana let out a hearty laugh as Bruce led her backstage, his hand on her back, trying to force himself to behave. The performance had gone even better than he had hoped, and Diana had been thoroughly surprised, which had made this all worth it. "So where did you find someone who could play the lyre like that?" Diana asked, moving aside to let some of the sound crew through with a few microphones in their arms.

Bruce gave Diana a smile. "You remember my trip to Greece two months ago?" He watched as Diana nodded before he continued, "Well I found this music student there and I propositioned her with this idea. I'm just glad to know it all came together nicely."

Diana placed her hand on Bruce's arm, stopping him. He quickly turned to face her, his smile widening when he saw Diana give him a grin. "It was perfect Bruce. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed his lips gently, stopping only when the two heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Diana and Bruce turned around, coming face to face with the two musicians from earlier. The pianist, a younger man in his twenties, smirked at Bruce, before his attention turned to Diana. "Mr. Wayne, it's nice to see you again," he said, extending a hand towards the billionaire.

Bruce quickly shook his hand. "Jordan, it's nice to see you again. You did great tonight."

Jordan nodded and gave Bruce a smile. "Thank you Mr. Wayne," he said, blushing.

Bruce turned towards the woman standing behind him and offered her a smile. "Mila, you did outstanding," he complimented, watching as the young woman blushed before she bowed her head, accepting the compliment. He gently pushed the hand on Diana's back, moving to the side, before he introduced her to the two. "Jordan, Mila, this woman right here is Diana."

Both Jordan and Mila stared at Diana in amazement. They both knew who Wonder Woman was, and it was an honor to have been able to play not only for her, but to have been hired by Bruce Wayne to play specifically for her. She must've been really special if Bruce had gone through all that trouble for her.

Jordan was the first to reach his hand out for Diana,'s blushing when she placed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It was beautiful," she said, before she turned her attention over to Mila. She quickly shook her hand and gave her a large smile. "Both of you."

"Thank you Wonder Woman," Mila said, her eyes never leaving the Amazon's. "That means the world to me. Mr. Wayne told me you also play?"

Diana glanced over at Bruce and raised an eyebrow. "Bruce, I thought that was our little secret," she said with a smirk, before she gave Mila a wink.

Bruce shrugged and gave her a flirty smile. "What can I say," he began, moving his hand lower on Diana's back, his smile turning into a sultry smirk when he felt her body tense beneath his hand. "I love to brag about you." He watched as Diana looked him in the eye, her eyes narrowing as he lowered his hand onto her rear. "But we have to get going," Bruce said, before he pushed Diana towards the exit, waving at the two musicians, before he yelled over his shoulder, "I'll speak to you both on Wednesday." With that he led Diana out of the building and into the summer night's air, smiling when she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell from a the fresh rainfall.

She quickly turned to face him, a smile on her lips. She knew Bruce had gone through a lot of trouble getting this all done for her, and she couldn't understand why he had done it. Was today a special date? Was it the anniversary of the day they had met or the day he had told her all his secrets? Either way, she was grateful that he would do something so heartfelt and thoughtful. The press truly did not know the Bruce Wane that she had come to love. "Thank you," she whispered, before she placed her lips on his, giving him a small kiss. She pulled back to see his lips curled into a grin, happy he was able to please her, yet disappointed as well.

"You're welcome," Bruce replied, leaning in for another kiss, however when Diana pulled away, he only raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" he asked, watching as she looked him in the eye and pouted.

"Bruce Wayne, you are a stubborn stubborn man," she said, taking a step closer to him. She gently placed her hand on his face, using her thumb to stroke his freshly shaven face, as she took in the aroma of his after shave. "You could have taken me out to pizza and a movie and I would have been happy, but instead you spent money on musicians." She watched as his lips formed a smirk once more, as his eyes bore into hers. "I sometimes like simplicity," she said, sticking out her tongue, teasing Bruce.

He quickly let out a chuckle, gently stroking her arm as he pulled her closer. "Yes I know, and I love you for that." He watched as Diana froze in his arms, unsure of what she had just heard. The two of them had admitted they loved each other before their first kiss, but neither had actually said those three little words that made such a difference in their relationship.

Until now, Diana knew she loved Bruce, and had been wanting to tell him just how she felt, but she was worried he would tense up at her confession, try to convince himself they were moving too fast, or worse, decide this was a bad idea all together, before he ended it. She couldn't take it if he ended things. She she had remained quiet, letting her feelings for Bruce grow stronger by the day, hoping he would soon be able to admit his feelings to her in away only he could. And he had.

She knew he had feelings for her, . After all, when she had played the lyre for him for the first time, she could see it in his eyes just how much he admired her, but those three words meant something entirely different. Those three words meant he was willing to let his walls down, completely, around her.

"Bruce," Diana began, looking into his eyes for reassurance that she hadn't heard what she wanted to hear. "Did you just-"

"Say I love you?" he asked, letting his hand rest on the small of her back. "Yes, I did. And I mean it Diana. I love you." He watched as she continued to look in his eyes, unsure of what to say. She didn't want to ruin the moment by blurting out the wrong thing, but she also wanted to tell Bruce exactly what he meant to her. "Diana," he began, seeing her internal struggle, "You don't have to-"

Diana quickly silenced Bruce with a kiss, pressing her lips into his firmly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close. She ran her hands gently through his hair, smiling against his lips when he began to grip her waist tighter, feeling the need to have her body as close to his as humanly possible. "I love you too, you silly man," she said, breaking their kiss to look him in the eye. "Now, am I going to have to wait another six months for you to finally make love to me?" she asked, flashing him a seductive smile.

Bruce looked Diana in the eye, his pulse racing as he felt her lean into his already growing want for her. He let out a small growl before he bent down to capture her lips once more, only this time he did not stop there. He gently nipped her bottom lip, causing Diana to gasp, before his tongue darted into her mouth. The two fought for dominance, neither wanting to be outdone, as Diana's fistclenched around Bruce's tux, and his hands foundthemslfs full of her luscious hair.

Diana quickly pushed Bruce against the wall of the building, before she leaned into him. Her hip gently grazed his growing erection forcing a small moan from his lips, and she smiled, knowing she was going to get what she had been dreaming about for months. "Diana," Bruce said in between kisses, "We can't. Not here."

Diana pulled away from Bruce, the disappointment on her face clear as day. She had just confessed she loved him, after he had done the same. What more did the man want? She turned to walk away from him,deciding his constant games were going to give her whiplash, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her, letting her body hit his. Without any further explanation, Bruce tapped his com link. "Batman to Watchtower," he said, his eyes glancing down to meet Diana's curious face. "I need transport for two to the Batcave."

Before Diana could respond, the two were enveloped by light, quickly finding themselves standing in the middle of the Batcave, which was quiet. Too quiet. Tim must have gone out for patrol alone. Without another word Bruce scooped Diana up into his arms and led her up into the manor, not stopping until he reached his room, quietly kicking the door open and stepping inside, letting the door shut close behind him. He knew he was going to hear it from Alfred if he had left streaks on the wood, but in this moment, he did not care about anything other than the woman in his arms.

He gently laid her on the bed and, leaned over her to claim her lips in a sensual kiss, however when Diana pulled him down onto her, leaving her hands to wander over his clothed body, he knew this was not going to go as he had planned. He wanted their first time together to be sweet and sensual, full of soft kisses and touches, however he had not intended on waiting this long, and the longer he waited, the more he realized Diana wasn't going to settle for slow and sweet. It was a primal need he had denied her for far too long, and tonight he was going to give her exactly what the two of them had been wanting, needing, for a while.

He quickly pulled away from Diana, a smirk on his face when he saw her begin to pout. "Who would believe me if I said Wonder Woman was not as patient as everyone believes," he said, his smirk growing when he saw her prop herself up on her elbows, watching him intently.

She watched as he gently pulled off his jacket, making sure to carefully lay it on the chair near the bed, before he began to slowly unbutton his white shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. "Who would believe me if I said Bruce Wayne denied Wonder Woman sex for six months," she quipped, reaching up to grab his shirt. She quickly ripped it open, sending a few buttons flying around the room, before it was her turn to give Bruce a smirk. "You have plenty of them," she said, her hands instinctively coming up to grip the firm muscles of his arms.

Bruce quickly leaned down, letting Diana pull the shirt from his body, before he kissed her once more. His hands gently ran up her leg, gently grazing her thigh, causing the Amazon to gasp against his lips, before he continued his journey north, stopping when his hand reached the small zipper that ran along her back. He quickly unzipped the dress and slipped it off her body, his breath catching in his throat when he realized she was completely bare under the dress. "Diana," he groaned, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. "You planned for this?" he asked, his lips gently leaving a kiss on the exposed nape.

Diana let out a small gasp, before she moaned, running her hands through his hair once more. "Six months Bruce," she started, listening to him chuckle before he placed another kiss on her neck. "Six long months."

Bruce pulled back from Diana, staring into her eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I know Princess," he whispered, his hand moving up to gently caress her breast. "And I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He placed a kiss above Diana's left breast, forcing the woman to bite her lip in anticipation, before his hands worked down her body, carefully cupping her bare bottom, forcing her legs to grip his waist tighter. He dipped his head once more, capturing an erect nipple into his mouth, earning a moan from the woman beneath. "Bruce," she whispered, running her hands down his body until she met his waistband. She quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling his zipper down, before she reached into his open pants and gripped him, causing the man to let out a throaty moan.

"Careful Princess," he said, placing a kiss between her breasts, before he trailed his lips back up to meet hers. He closed his eyes when Diana moved her hand from his growing desire to his bare butt, carefully kneading the tight muscles she found. She was about to run her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, when Bruce pulled completely away from Diana, getting off of her and the bed. He watched as Diana raised an eyebrow, confused by his sudden retreat, before he grabbed the waistband of both his pants and boxers and pulled them down, letting Diana finally see just how much she aroused him.

Without a word, he crawled back on top of her, kissing his way up her body, before he met her lips in a sweet kiss. He let out a content sigh when he felt her legs wrap around his waist once more, her arms looping around his neck, pulling him down so their bare chests touched. He felt Diana drag her nails down his arm as her tongue ran along his lip, asking for entry; it was something she had learned from Bruce.

He obliged, opening his mouth to allow her entry, before his tongue fought hers for control. The two continue to kissed, each carefully leaving soft touches on the other's body, the sounds of soft moans filling the room. It wasn't long before he thrust into Diana, earning a moan from both of them, as he reveled in the feeling of her around him. He had dreamed of this moment for months, and now that he was here, living in this moment, he didn't want it to end.

He continued his slow thrusts, a strangulated groan escaping his lips when Diana lifted her hips, meeting his pace. He watched as she threw her head back and moaned, closing her eyes as she felt her body responding to Bruce's touches and thrusts.

Bruce quickened his pace, his hands finding Diana's waist, his fingers digging into her skin as she began to tighten around him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, the sounds Diana was making and the feeling of her body under his too much to handle. He heard Diana release a loud moan, her body clenching around him, as she reveled in the most intense feelings her body had ever experienced.

He continued his thrusts, letting her come down from her high, before he finally hit his peak, giving Diana his all before he collapsed onto her body, panting hard, spent from their latest activity. He laid his head on her chest, letting it rise and fall with her hard breaths, as he gently ran his fingers up her arms.

"Well that was amazing," Diana said, continuing to pant, trying to catch her breath.

Bruce nodded, rolled off her and laid besides her on the bed. "We definitely should have done that sooner," he said with a smirk, placing his hand over her bare stomach.

"I agree Mr. Wayne," Diana replied, her hand covering his as she interlaced their fingers. "But you can definitely make it up to me."

Bruce turned to face her. "Why do you think I took off the next few days?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow to gaze down at her. "I intend to keep you in this bed until we've both had our fill."

Diana chuckled, closing her eyes when she felt Bruce gently run his fingers through her hair. "There's not nearly enough time for that, but these next few days are a start."

Bruce smirked before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said quietly, his hand running down to cup her cheek gently.

"I love you too Bruce," she whispered, kissing the heel of his hand. "And I'm glad you finally allowed me in."

Bruce nodded, placed a kiss on her forehead, and sighed. "Of course Princess," he began, his eyes meeting hers. "You have my heart," was all he said, before he captured her lips in a chaste kiss, cradling her face between his hands, knowing there was no place he would rather be than right there with her.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed that!**


End file.
